


The Reward

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Zabraks (Star Wars), intersex obi-wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Mand'alor Jaster Mereel rewards one of his best soldier, a Zabrak named Ravage, by offering him to double-team hisriduur, Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel/Original Male Character, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214
Collections: JastObi





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the loose prompt of double penetration and JastObi and the enablers out there.
> 
> Second chapter will be based on the same premise, warnings and additional tags will be in the author notes.

Obi-Wan gulps and looks back at his _riduur_. He knows what he agreed to, wants to reward Ravage too – the Zabrak Mandalorian won a battle by himself and it might just mean victory for the war – but the expectations make him shiver. Jaster smiles at him and flicks his chin.

“C’mon, _cyare_ , give us a show. You want to be good to us, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan drops his robe, and he’s naked underneath. Naked and hard just from the prospect, Ravage and Jaster watching him hungrily.

“Go on”, Jaster says to the soldier, smiling. “He’s tight, but he’ll relax nicely for us, you’ll see.”

Obi-Wan lays back a bit and parts his legs, blushing all the way down to his chest when he displays his hard cock, engorged clit nestled just under it, and slit already wet with want. Ravage’s eyes darken and his nostrils flares, catching scent of his arousal and fertility. It is all curbed by Obi-Wan’s IUD, of course, but it means his scent alone is enough for species who smell pheromones like Zabraks do.

Ravage is quick to bury his head between his thighs, lapping at his folds with relish, and Obi-Wan bows his spine and gasps, the Zabrak’s tongue rougher than a human one, slightly longer and definitely more muscular – meant to break bone in its curl, and it feels delicious plunging into him, licking at his clit and then up his cock, distracting him enough that he doesn’t notice Ravage’s hand making its way between his cheeks until it’s too late and two fingers penetrate him up to the knuckles. He gasps and grabs at Ravage’s horns, making him groan, and comes apart just like that, clenching on the fingers. The Zabrak pulls back in surprise, and Jaster chuckles.

“Told you he was easy going”, he says, and climbs on the bed, divesting himself of his armour and thermals to straddle Obi-Wan’s face, definitely dwarfing his husband who whimpers between his legs. “Get me ready, darling”, Jaster purrs, rolling his shoulders and guiding his half-hard cock to Obi-Wan’s mouth.  
“You really think he can take it?” Ravage rumbles, his concern clear.  
“I know he can”, Jaster sighs, closing his eyes for a second and shallowly fucking Obi-Wan’s throat, pinching at his nipples to make him squirm and jolt. “You’ll see”, he adds with a wink.

Ravage’s hand is wet to the wrist and Obi-Wan whimpering through a second orgasm by the time Jaster deems him ready. Jaster grabs him and lifts him up and upward, allowing Ravage to settle at his back, jerking his cock a few times. Jaster eyes it and smirks – Obi-Wan will be walking funny for days after that one. It is slightly bigger than most human males – most, not Jaster’s – and covered in hard ridges that will rub against all of Obi-Wan’s good spots. Then, there is the hard bone inside it, and the knot not yet swelled at the base. Jaster knows it will wreck his pretty husband, and can’t wait to feel him come apart on his cock.

Slowly, he lifts him by his thighs and Obi-Wan eyes his bulging biceps, setting him down into Ravage’s lap, who slowly pulls him down. Obi-Wan’s mouth falls open on a long, drawn out moan, and Jaster’s cock twitches at the sound. Pre-cum spurts from his lover’s cock, dripping down the shaft, come already drying over his abs. The wet sounds coming from Obi-Wan’s hole as Ravage slowly thursts into it makes him shiver, and he grips his own cock, jerking it with a wolfish grin.

“How does he feel, Ravage?”  
“So tight”, the Zabrak groans. “Taking me like he’s been made for it.”

Jaster hums, and slides two fingers into Obi-Wan’s wet cunt, fingering him slowly in counterpoint to Ravage’s thrusts, thumb rubbing circles into his clit and making him shake as he tries to hold on and not come again. Jaster exchanges a glance with his soldier, and nods once when Ravage bares his teeth. The pointy teeth and fangs dig into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, drawing blood, and Obi-Wan shakes apart on them, tears dripping down his face. His cock spurts again, splattering his stomach in semen, and slick drenches his thighs, Jaster’s hand and Ravage’s cock.

It is not messy enough yet, though, and Jaster pulls on his _riduur_ ’s red hair to nip at his lips, fingers still moving into him.

“Are you ready to take me, now, dear?” he breathes, and Obi-Wan nods.

Carefully, he sheathes himself inside him, feeling the ridges of Ravage’s cock through Obi-Wan’s walls and the pressure they’re putting on his body, which is stretching to accommodate them. Obi-Wan looks like he’ll be crushed between them, between Ravage’s consequent height and Jaster’s massive body, crying and babbling nonsense as he tries to fuck himself on them. He doesn’t have the necessary leverage, nor the strength needed left in his thighs, and Jaster simply grabs his wrists and rolls his hips.

“Be a good little slut, darling. You can take a knot, can’t you?”  
“Yes”, Obi-Wan sobs, “yes please, give me a knot!”

Ravage shivers, sinks his teeth into him once more and stills as his knot expands, sealing them together. The burst of pleasure almost makes Jaster come on the spot too, as do Obi-Wan’s gasped moans when he feels the heavy bursts of seed unloading into him, unable to go anywhere but _deeper_ and they all know he’ll make a mess once Ravage pulls out.

Jaster is not above making him lick it off the sheets, but he’s pretty sure Obi-Wan will be too out of it by the time they’re done. Slowly, the pressure making him see stars, Jaster rolls his hips in deep, long thrusts that make both Ravage and Obi-Wan groan and shake.

“Please”, Obi-Wan begs, “please, Jaster!”  
“What do you want, _cyare?_ You got two cocks filling you up and a knot up your ass, what more could you want?”  
“Please”, Obi-Wan begs, and Jaster slips two fingers into his mouth, rubbing at his tongue.  
“Maybe a third to fill your mouth, uh?” he muses, biting at his neck. “I’ll have to see to give you that, my darling”, he adds. “A nice long cock to shut you up and fuck your throat.”

Obi-Wan whimpers around the fingers, body shaking, and a garbled cry falls from his lips when he comes again when Ravage pulls free and his come just drips down Obi-Wan’s thighs, Jaster fucking him still. He pushes him towards another orgasm, but pulls free before Obi-Wan can actually come and releases all over his trembling sex and spent cock.

“Awwh, what is is, _cyare?”_ Jaster coos when Obi-Wan cries, unable to make his mouth form words. “Were you not done yet? Don’t you remember this wasn’t about you, darling? It was about rewarding Ravage.” He looks up. “Now, Ravage, are you done?”

Ravage licks his lips thoughtfully, hunger in his eyes still as they follow a dribble of his come down Obi-Wan’s thigh.

“…No”, he finally says after a moment, and casually lifts Obi-Wan by setting his hands under his thighs, Jaster keeping him upright and leaving bruising kisses over his torso, as Ravage eagerly laps at both his open holes, thumbs holding his lips open and Obi-Wan squirming with over-sensitivity.

Obi-Wan comes hard, and, this time, dry, body bowing into their hands as he cries out and tries to awkwardly ride Ravage’s face. Ravage lowers him back into his lap, onto his splayed knees, his cock hard again and lips shiny with slick and seed. Obi-Wan jolts and chokes on a sob at feeling himself speared open once more, at the ridges rubbing against his sensitive walls and the large boned cock driving into his prostate. Ravage has one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him upright, but the other goes down to tease his clit, staying away from his cock valiantly trying to get hard again. Obi-Wan spills fresh slick again when Jaster drives into him again, filling his cunt and panting hard in his ear.

“How many times can you come before passing out?” Ravage asks in his ear, voice rough with desire, thighs flexing under his own. “Guess we’ll have to find out”, he said when no reply came, rubbing the pad of a finger against the stretched rim of his cunt, making Jaster groan before he slowly starts to push his finger in alongside the imposing cock threatening to tear him open.

Obi-Wan simply sobs and comes again. He’s a wreck, thighs shiny with slick and come, and all over his stomach too, trembling and whimpering, too out of it to do anything more. Ravage’s knot is filling out again, ready to swell once more, and Jaster kisses him sweetly, rubbing at his arms.

“Surely you can give us another one, _cyare?_ You’re being so good to us”, he says, kissing his neck and lapping at the blood lazily oozing from one of the deeper bites from the Zabrak.

Obi-Wan nods, unsure what he’s being asked to do but determined to do it, trembling and shaking like he isn’t sure he can actually come again. His cock no longer hardens, and he’s very close to the limit with “absolutely too much.” This time, he comes with both other men: Ravage has slipped in a finger in his cunt against Jaster’s cock just as he knots Obi-Wan, and it was enough to make Jaster lose it.

He comes back to himself with Jaster gently cleaning him up, and he's so sensitive he sobs, and Jaster just soothes him, tells him how good he's been, how tight he was for them, how hot and slick, how wonderful, coming from them just like he did, and Obi is exhausted but he whimpers as Jaster fingers bacta into him just to be on the safe side, and to Jaster's surprise he comes again. It's weak and his limp cock barely twitches, but his muscles clamp down on Jaster's fingers and he shivers, gasping for a breath that isn’t there.

Jaster presses a kiss to his bared stomach, cleaned free of come and slick, and draws him into his arms, rumbling about how good Obi-Wan was, and how grateful he is for him.

He may also eye his gaping holes, knowing they’ll be tightening again quickly. He has to stop himself from licking them and try to draw out one last, shuddering orgasm from him.

He just wants to bury his face between his _riduur_ ’s legs and eat him out until he’s crying from it, jerking his cock and kissing his clit as he does so.

Later.

For now, Obi-Wan is sleeping, radiating bone-deep satisfaction, and Jaster can wait. Yes, he can.


End file.
